


Compromising Positions

by Sanjuno



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Gen, I Don't Even Know, I did it on purpose, I'm warning you, It got creepy really fast, This stared out cute, You only THINK you know what's going on, i'm not even sorry, the title is a pun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9360995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanjuno/pseuds/Sanjuno
Summary: He had everyone fooled...Everyone, that is, except for his brother. All his warnings were dismissed as jealousy when weighed against his brother's  perfect, shining reputation.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RosieKnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieKnight/gifts).



> This Was Not Where I Expected This Story To Go.
> 
> Don't judge me.

=/=  
  
“What are you doing?” One brother demanded.  
  
“What do you _think_ I’m doing?” The other asked in reply.  
  
“Stop that!” The first said sharply, grabbing his brother’s arm. “You know we aren’t allowed!”  
  
“You’re _such_ a little goody-goody.” The second groaned in dismay, shaking loose from his brother’s hold. “Live a little, why don’t you?”  
  
“Just because I don’t want to break the rules!” The first brother snarled and yanked his brother back.  
  
“Some rules were made to be broken!” The other huffed and shoved his brother away. “Especially _stupid_ ones!”  
  
“I said stop it!” He pushed back.  
  
“Make me!” His brother smirked, crossing his arms.  
  
“ _FINE_!” He roared, and leapt, sending his brother crashing to the ground under his weight.  
  
Chaos, war and rampant destruction ensued.  
  
“Megatron! Optimus! What in Primus name is going on here!” The strident voice broke up the fight as the two hatchlings whirled around to look at their current caretaker.  
  
Lambent blue optics went wide and hurt as they stared up at the older mech, bottom lip wibbling.  
  
“He – he!” Optimus hiccupped and started to keen, throwing his arms around the adult’s legs and hiding his face against the caretaker knees.  
  
“Aw, hush now. I didn’t mean to yell.” Anger draining away at the little hatchling’s sobs, the caretaker cooed and scooped the mechlet up into his arms. “Megatron! What have we said about picking on your brother!”  
  
Aghast, Megatron stared at stern visage of their caretaker. “He started it!”  
  
“Oh honestly, Megatron, Optimus is younger and smaller than you. And he’s so sensitive! Stop blaming him for your bad temper.” The caretaker clucked in disapproval. “I’m going to have to talk to your Creator about this. Picking fights and telling tales isn’t a good habit for a future Lord Protector! Nobody likes liars or bullies. You need to shape up young mech!”  
  
Inarticulate with rage, Megatron could only snarl and glare as the caretaker turned around and walked off, which did not help his argument, he realized as the caretaker started fussing over Optimus again. The red and blue hatchling hugged the caretaker around the neck, looking back at his wrathful brother, tilting his head to the side as he smiled.  
  
He smiled a sweet, innocent smile.  
  
The End.

**Author's Note:**

> This is still the shortest one-shot I've ever written.
> 
> It got real creepy, real fast.
> 
> I'm Still Not Sorry.


End file.
